


Treats

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2014 [10]
Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Famous Five contemplate what they would eat if they visited the Land of Treats at the top of the Faraway Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas....four meals of note

"I'd like to go to the Land of Treats," said Dick. "It has that machine where you press a button, say what you want and out it comes. I'd ask for ham sandwiches and treacle tart."

"That's not very exciting. We can have those any time Joan will make them. How about a sandwich, with four layers? I'd have ham, tomato, egg, _and_ grated carrot, all between slices of bread. Afterwards, there would be ice-cream, crammed with tiny boiled sweets," said George.

"Woof, woof!" Timmy barked excitedly and placed a paw on George's knee.

"Tim wants bone-flavoured biscuits, and a biscuit-flavoured bone," explained George.

Timmy barked once more in agreement, causing the four children to laugh.

"I'd like some pop biscuits, and a toffee shock," said Anne. "Don't they sound lovely?"

"Oh, yes. Proper Faraway Tree food. I think we'd all like to try those," said Dick. "You haven't said what you'd like, Ju."

"Well, I'd ask for chocolate buns, that squirt out cherry jam when bitten, and orange buns filled with lemon cream, and strawberry buns with chocolate inside. And then some strawberry lemonade," Julian added. "All this talk of food is making me hungry. What have we got to eat?"

Anne opened the picnic basket and looked inside. "Tongue sandwiches, ham sandwiches, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, radishes, mustard and cress, hardboiled eggs, some fruit cake, and lashings of ginger beer."

END


End file.
